Glendale
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Oceanic |variants = Bloodring Banger}} The Glendale is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Designed as a 1950s/1960s sedan, the Glendale appears to be the result of joining two halves of two different real-life cars; the front resembles a 1955 Buick Special, with the headlights and roof from a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, while the back and sides resemble a 1961 Dodge Polara. While commonly featuring a two tone paint scheme (the roof being white), a Glendale in GTA San Andreas has a color variation that is totally red though. The roof color can also be modified in GTA San Andreas via Transfender. Along with the Broadway, Hustler, Savanna, Tornado, and the Voodoo, the Glendale in GTA San Andreas doesn't appear to have fuel caps but will explode if shot on the back license plate, perhaps indicating that the car's fuel cap is behind the license plate like some cars in real-life. HD Universe The Glendale was re-introduced in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for GTA V. No longer an American vintage sedan, the new Glendale is now based on the Mercedes-Benz W123 (most likely the 300D, as the car has a diesel engine) with front fascia cues from the older W114 and a very similar design of the rear and the taillights like the full-size Mercedes-Benz W108/109. With these design cues, it is probably the bulkier cousin of the GTA III-era's Admiral, which is based on the smaller Mercedes-Benz 190 series. It also takes design cues, mostly at the rear fascia and taillight cluster, from the BMW E3 3.0Si/Bavaria. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In terms of performance, the car is only average, with an average top speed, mediocre acceleration, moderate endurance and average cornering. The vehicle's power-to-weight ratio may be a contributing factor to its below-average acceleration, as the car is heavy but possesses a weak engine, and as a result, is also a poor hill climber. HD Universe The Glendale is powered by the same engine fitted to the Regina and Tornado, being a single-overhead camshaft V8 fitted with a cylindrical air filter. The Glendale is a heavy car; the weight plus a soft suspension and the somewhat weak engine means the car understeers through corners despite heavy throttle work, often resulting in spin-outs due to its terrible handling. Poor weight distribution and body roll may result in the vehicle losing control easily, especially at high speeds. The car's acceleration is above average for the majority of the sedan class, but is still mediocre to other car classes in general. Despite these shortcomings, the Glendale has a good top speed. Durability is average for most sedans, as the car can only take a few head-on collisions before its engine fails. GTA V Overview |Engine defined = n/a |Drivetrain defined = RWD |Gears defined = 5 |Mass defined = 1600 / 3527 |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 16.5 Seconds |Top speed observed = 95 / 152 |Engine observed = V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Grand Theft Auto V Image Gallery Glendale_vs_oceanic.jpg|A comparison of the Glendale's side profile with the Oceanic's. Modified-Glendale-LSC-GTA-V.jpg|A modified Glendale spawned outside Los Santos Customs. Glendale-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Glendale on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants "Beater" Glendale The "Beater" Glendale (internally named the "GLENSHIT") is a GTA San Andreas variation of the Glendale in which the car is damaged, cannot be fixed (you can fix the tires if you shoot them out), and cannot be modified. The "beater" variant has also different wheels and slightly different interior compared to normal Glendale. They have been seen spawning in several places in San Andreas, especially between the two horseshoe shaped rocks in Back o' Beyond and is also said to be the ghost car. Glendale-GTASA-beater-front.jpg|The beater variant of the Glendale in GTA San Andreas, with damaged body parts and a different wheel design. Bloodring Banger The vehicle featured in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas adapts the Glendale into a demolition derby car outfitted with various modifications for such competitions, such as metal bars on the exterior, for protection, and a much more capable engine. While the Glendale is one of two models the Bloodring Banger is based on in GTA Vice City (alongside the Oceanic), only the Glendale-based Bloodring Banger remains in GTA San Andreas. Prominent Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City '' * Jury Fury - After the cutscene ends, a worker will be run over by a Glendale, allowing the player to collect his hammer to smash the cars. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Nine and AK's - Big Smoke owns a light turquoise Glendale, that's used in this mission to go to Emmet's place. * OG Loc - CJ, Sweet and Smoke go to the LS Police Department to catch OG Loc, that was released from prison. After, CJ and OG Loc meets Freddy, and Sweet and Smoke go away with the car. Notable Owners *Big Smoke owns a light blue Glendale with a white roof, which is driven by CJ in a few missions and can be kept at the end of certain of these. *Varios Los Aztecas gang member. Locations GTA Vice City *Often seen driving around in Downtown. GTA San Andreas *Standard Glendale **Can be obtained in the missions Nines and AKs, OG Loc, Running Dog, Wrong Side of the Tracks and Just Business by killing Big Smoke and failing the mission. However, the player can obtain the car without failing the mission Nines and AKs, and it can be kept once the mission is passed. **Can be found with full immune in the mission Los Desperados. **Often seen driving around in Ganton. **In El Corona, as it is a Varrios Los Aztecas' territory. **Inside the farm west of Blueberry Acres. **Either parked at the parking lot at Santa Maria Beach near the Santa Maria Beach Safehouse, or driving around the area. *Beater Glendale **Four of them can be found in Back o' Beyond, Flint County area, one at a shortcut southeast, and the other three near the two horseshoe-shaped rocks, one of them being the famous "Ghost Glendale". **Two are located in a trailer park across the road from Lil' Probe'Inn. **Behind the gas station in Valle Ocultado, northwest of Cock Rock. **Inside the Angel Pine Junkyard. **One located at The Panopticon (Not available on PC). **One located in a trailer park in Las Payasadas. GTA Vice City Stories *In front of the Le Singe d'Arbre (the future Café Under the Tree), Little Haiti. *Parking lot to the east of the funfair, Vice Point. *To the west of Pay 'n' Spray at the white building with a blue glass front, Ocean Beach. *Appears in a Vigilante mission. GTA V *Xbox 360 & Playstation 3 **Found in each protagonist's garage in single player after installing the I'm Not a Hipster Update. *Xbox One, Playstation 4 & PC **Can spawn in traffic. GTA Online *The car is available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $200,000. *Rarely spawns driving around Davis and Rancho (enhanced version only). Trivia General *Glendale is a city in the Los Angeles County. 3D Universe *The Glendale plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Radio Los Santos in the standard Glendale in GTA San Andreas. **Playback FM in the beater Glendale or stolen from the Aztecas in GTA San Andreas. **WorldWide FM in GTA V. *Big Smoke's Glendale plays the radio station Bounce FM instead of Radio Los Santos when entered. *The Beater Glendale is nicknamed the Ghost Car, due to the spawn point of several Glendales on the slope of a hill in Back'o'Beyond. The Beaters roll down the hill as soon as the player gets within spawning distance of them, making it appear as if they were driving by themselves. *The Glendale bears a striking resemblance to the car (a 1959-1968 Ford Anglia 105E) driven by Harry and Ron in Harry Potter: The Chamber of Secrets, especially when made to fly using the cheat. In fact, its appearance in the deep woods of Back O' Beyond and the physical state of the Glendale may be a reference to the scene in Chamber of Secrets where the heavily damaged Ford Anglia is seen roaming the Forbidden Forest. *There is a glitch on some PS2 versions of the game where the beater Glendale that 'rolls' down the hill spawns incorrectly, right through a tree. If this occurs, the driving wheels can be witnessed spinning on the ground silently, while the car remains stuck. This is what caused most people to spark the theory of the "Ghost Car". HD Universe * In GTA V, it is stated that the Glendale is a "drug dealer's car". This may be a reference to the Admiral that appears in the introduction of GTA Vice City, where it is used by Tommy Vercetti and Ken Rosenberg to a meeting between them and Lance Vance. In fact, Tommy and Ken are both drug dealers, further explaining this reference. ** Additionally, in GTA San Andreas, Big Smoke (who is also a drug dealer) owns a Glendale. * In GTA V, this car is likely the predecessor of the 2nd-gen Schafter since it is based on the W123/W114 model, while the Schafter itself is based on the W212 model. ** In real life, both the W123 and W114 are predecessors of the present-day E-Class. * Despite being a sedan, the Glendale has the typical engine sound of SUVs and pickup trucks, this is because it has a Diesel engine, despite most SUVs with this engine sound being powered by a gasoline engine, its engine noise is shared with the Granger, Dubsta, Sadler, Bison and the Bodhi. * The Trunk option in Los Santos Customs functions as a spoiler, and provides traction to the vehicle. The only other vehicles to have this anomaly are the Dubsta and Moonbeam Custom. * Like many saloons in the game, the Glendale lacks window channels in its rear passenger doors and its roof line does not physically allow for one to adjust the windows, yet is fitted with window rollers. Navigation }} de:Glendale es:Glendale pl:Glendale ru:Glendale ar:غليندال Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Classic Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class